


AU Explanation/Information for 'Phoenix'

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Dream's SMP, Everyone is protective of everyone else, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pogtopia, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, The Antarctic Empire, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: This is basically a lot of information about my series 'Phoenix', it focuses on the sleepy bois and the lovely family dynamics.If you like a mixture of fluff, angst, hurt/comfort and found family then this may interest you, or honestly if you're like me and just want sleepy bois content.(Updates with new information)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971667
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	AU Explanation/Information for 'Phoenix'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> So this is a bunch of information about this series. Technically you don't h a v e to read this to get most of what goes on but you'd probably get a bit confused.
> 
> There is quite a lot here so feel free to skip over boring parts, that being said, enjoy!

In this AU Phil adopted Wilbur, Tommy and Techno. He adopted Techno first, then Tommy, then Wilbur last (and there will be a story written about this at some point)

The system for different SMP’s is basically that they’re all on different continents. I don’t know what scuffed version of the world this is, but it’s fine. We’re also gonna that SMP Earth was an archipelago and that’s where the Antarctic Empire is based.

Speaking of the Antarctic Empire, Phil used to be the Emperor but stepped down to raise his kids.

He currently co-runs the Empire with Techno, handling most of the politics and more delicate affairs. Phil built the Antarctic Empire from the ground up, but his true prides are his kids. He found Techno on an expedition to the nether, finding him with a group of piglin. While human, Techno does identify a lot with pigs and has a pig mask he wears in battle. He found Tommy after the blonde (accidentally on purpose) burned down his orphanage (Techno loved his new brother immediately). Wilbur was discovered by Phil in a destroyed castle during one of the battles in the Empire’s initial expansion. Phil thinks that Wilbur was born to a noble family but doesn’t know exactly.

Phil himself started out as a nobody from a long-forgotten kingdom. He ran away and survived on his own, learning everything from scratch and gaining a lot of experience in the world. He also met a lot of people and did lots of favours. He made a lot of friends and allies that would help him later on, a trait Wilbur inherited. Phil was well known among different kingdoms and quickly became a popular face. On an adventure at sea Phil discovered the land that would one day become the Antarctic Empire. He started calling in favours and asking friends to join him. After years and years of work the Empire grew into what it is today. Phil is still known as a kind and resourceful man despite his power. After he found his kids though he stepped down from Emperor to raise them, returning a few years later as a co-ruler. In between that time Pete and a group of advisors ran the Empire with guidance from Phil.

The ex-emperor has a fierce love for his kids and would not hesitate to give up his power for them. There have only been 3 occasions where Phil got mad and all of them were related to his kids (and that’ll be explored in another fic so look out for that)

In this AU Wilbur is the oldest sibling, but he didn’t want the throne and instead ends up traveling through different SMP’s and being quite well-known for his own feats rather than being connected to his Family. While Wilbur loves his dad and siblings he resents being trapped by the (effectively royal) role and his way of rebelling against his rightful place in the Empire is by completely reinventing himself.

He currently resides in Dream’s Kingdom. It’s a continent far, far from his home and almost nobody knows of his connection to the Antarctic Empire apart from his brother Tommy, and Tubbo. Wilbur has many friends and has visited almost every known continent. He has connections from all over, knowing some shady and not totally law-abiding people as well as being a close friend to many rulers and people in power. He misses Techno and Phil as he rarely sees them, but he also doesn’t know if he wants to return to the Antarctic Empire.

When he arrived in Dream’s kingdom he met Sally, a water nymph. He and Sally were good friends and somehow ended up in a platonic co-parenting situation. Sally had adopted a little half-fox half-human called Fundy and Wilbur became Fundy’s adopted father. Unfortunately, the waterway Sally’s life was connected to was polluted, killing her (this was done by the Dream Team, adding fuel to Wilbur’s dislike of Dream).

Wilbur isn’t as good at fighting as his brothers or dad, but he has exceptional skills elsewhere. He’s good at planning and strategy, as well as having a knack for politics and charming people. He also has a talent for music, and his family loves nothing more than listening to him play his guitar and sing. Ultimately Wilbur is a free spirit and craves a certain level of controlled chaos.

When Tommy was younger Phil and Techno would be out a lot, either running the Empire or fighting for it. This meant that Wilbur spent a lot of time with Tommy. He initially travelled a lot during this but after he noticed Tommy got lonely without his family around he slowly stopped venturing away from the Empire. Once Tommy was old enough to occupy himself and had found more friends Wilbur started to travel again. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tommy had a devoted loyalty to Wilbur and followed him to other continents. Wilbur took it in stride and took Tommy under his wing as his right-hand man.

Wilbur cares a lot about his family (including Fundy) and _would_ burn the world for them. He has some close friends that he would never let harm come to as well. Overall, Wilbur isn’t a pacifist, but you have not seen him murderous until you hurt the people he cares about.

Techno is the middle child and was a prodigy when it came to combat. Though Phil didn’t agree with it, Techno joined several battles on the frontlines of the Antarctic Empire’s expansion and quickly gained a name for himself through his prowess despite his youth. Those who fought with him or against him quickly spread rumours and soon enough word of ‘The Blood God’ that protected the Empire. This reputation coupled with the Empire’s army trusting him made Techno a living legend. (There was also a song written called the Ballad of Technoblade proclaiming his great feats. Techno thinks it’s absurd and hates it. Phil discovered Wilbur actually wrote it but keeps this knowledge from Techno for Wilbur’s safety).

After Phil stepped down as Emperor and Wilbur started to travel more and seek freedom Techno became the next logical choice for the throne. Despite urging from his friends on the battlefield Techno refused the position. He is an individual with a lot of power and co-runs the Empire, but he does not hold the title of Emperor, nor does he live at the Capital. Techno does his work and goes to meetings when necessary but mostly sticks to himself on his farm. He doesn’t want to rule and doesn’t like the politics of running the Empire so most of the delicate matters are handled by Phil while he works with the generals on the expansion of the Empire. For battles against particularly strong powers Techno is called in to fight but, once again, most of the time he stays on his farm.

He really cares for his family but doesn’t show it a lot. Most of his affection appears through being overly protective in a ‘only I can beat up my siblings’ kind of way.

Tommy is the youngest child and believes he has to prove himself. Phil is known as a fair and just ruler who built the Empire from the ground up, Techno is the blood god, Wilbur has gained his fame among the Empire for his charisma and diplomacy and among the people of other kingdoms and continents, charming anyone he met.

Tommy takes every chance he can get to prove his worth and has a lot of pride in his family, often boasting their achievements to friends, but claims that one day he will surpass them and be even cooler.

When Tommy was younger Phil had a lot of work to keep the Empire going while Techno was proving himself on the battlefield. Since Wilbur hadn’t started seeking his freedom as much yet and was the one most often around Tommy the two became especially close. Phil and Techno, while he loved them, felt a bit more distant and almost mythical, becoming people he looked up to as legends as well as being family. Wilbur however became Tommy’s hero in a different kind of way and ended up with Tommy’s complete loyalty.

He followed Wilbur on his travels once he was old enough, finding a place with him in Dream’s kingdom. It was also here that he met his best friend, Tubbo. Tubbo is the only person in Dream’s kingdom that knows of Tommy’s family and who Wilbur and Tommy actually are. 

The creation of L’Manberg really inspired Tommy and he was forced to grow because of it. He’s starting to understand why Phil makes a good leader, why Techno doesn’t want to be a leader, and why Wilbur craved freedom and a new identity. Tommy is trying to figure out where he fits and what his role is. He was really proud and happy when Wilbur asked him to be his right-hand man and placed trust in him too, feeling that L’Manberg could become his home.

That’s most of the information about our main cast but here are some extra notes:

Fundy kind of knows about Wilbur’s family. He knows Tommy is Wilbur’s brother but actively refuses to acknowledge it, he also knows Wilbur has another brother and their dad. He wasn’t as involved in the war against Dream’s Kingdom as the rest because Wilbur mostly kept him away from battle. He never told Fundy how his mother died because he fears what Fundy would do in retribution. Fundy, as a result, believes Wilbur may have had something to do with it and has a bit of a strained relationship with Wilbur though he still loves him.

Schlatt is in this series too! He starts out as a good guy, as Wilbur’s friend. In the earlier fics I have planned we might see Schlatt hanging around a bit being a chaotic dude. I’m including his past with Wilbur in here because it’s too good not to. He and Will were good friends and moved around a lot together. Eventually they moved into a valley that was hit with floods, and then later eruptions that caused rising lava, also causing rocks to come hurtling through the sky and destroying the ground. Throughout this the pairs friendship became stronger initially, before crumbling as the stress caused tension.

Currently, Schlatt travels the world but will occasionally visit Wilbur. Sometimes the visits will be happy and pleasant, and others will be quiet and awkward. One of the few places Schlatt has not been in for long is Dream’s Kingdom. He came only once to see Wilbur and Tommy (Tubbo tagged along too) but stayed for less than a day. He currently wants to come back and explore the place more, perhaps finding the home he’s been longing for since his house with Wilbur was destroyed.

Dream, George and Sapnap are childhood friends and I may or may not write about them in this series (we’ll see if any inspiration comes). The Dream Team were adventurers until they found the land currently called Dream’s Kingdom. They built it from the ground up calling in favours and using fame from their adventures. Because of the work they put in Dream became very protective of the land and when L’Manberg rose Dream felt they were undermining all the work the DT put in, which contributed to starting the war.

There is also a rivalry between Dream and Techno, though Dream is not aware of Techno’s relatives (He knows about Phil but doesn’t know anything about Wilbur or Tommy’s family’s. He thinks Tommy and Wilbur are just really close friends). Techno and Dream both became quite famous for their near-superhuman feats and got compared to each other (much the same as the mcyt fandom has viewed the Techno/Dream rivalry), and when the two finally met they had a duel. Techno won but the two ended up forming a friendship.

Tubbo is the only person in Dream’s Kingdom that knows about the sleepy family and after tagging along when Wilbur and Tommy visit the Empire he has become quite close to them. He, similar to Tommy, is looking for a place to belong and the usual teenage sorting out your identity stuff. Tommy and Tubbo have an unbreakable friendship and would happily fight the world for each other. Basically, if you hurt Tubbo you get Tommy (and the sleepy bois family) trying to end you, if you hurt Tommy you get Tubbo and the sleepy fam just about ready to kill you.

Honestly Niki is just trying to live her best life and run her bakery. We’ll probably see her once or twice in this series because I literally love her. She does not know about the sleepy fam but has suspicions that Wilbur and Tommy are brothers. She and Wilbur are good friends, so Wilbur is thinking about telling her.

Onto some more worldbuilding notes that probably won’t be mentioned in a fic but I feel are important regardless.

The reason Wilbur doesn’t really tell people about who his family is and tries to make sure nobody knows is because of the involvement of the Empire. Due to it being one of the largest powers in the world Wilbur being part of the ruling family could make him a target (actually I might write a fic about someone targeting Wilbur… Would anyone like to see that?), and when Tommy started joining him travelling he encouraged Tommy to only tell those he really, truly trusted.

Now, you may be thinking, ‘Concerned, if the Antarctic Empire is so huge how wouldn’t people already know Wilbur and Tommy?’. Well my dear reader, thank you for asking.

The Empire is quite private and keeps to itself where possible. Within the Empire the family is well-known but rumours about them are quelled quickly and rarely become a problem because honestly nobody really cares. In the Empire people just wanna live their best lives and let others do the same. Outside the Empire though, Phil was already well-known before he created it as well as being the face of it once it rose in power, thus having a lot of fame. Techno obviously fought in wars and gained his titles there, because while the Antarctic Empire can control what information the rest of the world hears about it, the opposing nations don’t care and talk about Techno anyway.

Within the Empire Wilbur and Tommy are well-known but outside of it they are just ordinary people. Wilbur has made connections and has acquired a level of renown completely on his own. When Tommy ventured away from the Empire he became notorious as a troublemaker but quickly grew on the people that actually knew him.

Every month or so a tournament is held called Multi-Country Championships or MCC for short (also if anyone has a better name please suggest it). People from the same or different countries and kingdoms can team up and participate in a bunch of games and battles to win at the end. The event was created to encourage allies and partnerships between different nations.

Okay so, I think that is all for now. I will be adding on and updating this as more ideas come and because I inevitably forgot something. I have a lot of plans for this series and there will probably be 15+ works in it, all being one-shots or only a few chapters long. It’s going to span from Phil first adopting everyone to the current events in the MCYT community. I am (mostly) going to follow the ‘canon’ timeline but just throwing them into a different universe. I don’t know when this series will end but expect it to continue for quite a long time. I don’t think I’m going to add any romantic relationships but idk, we’ll see. This series is mostly dedicated to the sleepy bois and exploring the dynamics between them. The stories told in this series are going to range from terribly angsty to tooth-rotting fluff. Basically, expect a hell tone of hurt/comfort.

Also, if anyone has any requests or ideas for platonic pairings you’d like to see mention it here and if the idea interests me or I get inspiration then I’ll definitely add it to the list.

Oh, and expect me to reorder the series quite a bit as I come up with more ideas that fit into different parts of the timeline since I want to keep this mostly chronological.

If you’ve made it this far I sincerely thank you and I hope you consider reading a few fics in this series as I write them. I’m currently working on ‘Ink spills from a pen like blood from my body’ but once that’s all posted I have several one-shot ideas that should be coming out quite quickly.

Have a great day/night everyone, and I once again thank anyone who read all of these random notes.

See y’all next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read all that I am astonished.
> 
> Leave comments for any ideas cause I am always happy to provide sleepy bois content, or even fics for other creators in this little universe I've made.


End file.
